


Veil of Pride

by Angbanginangband



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dragon Age AU, Fade, Other, Post-Game, demon!melkor, mage!sauron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angbanginangband/pseuds/Angbanginangband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor is a demon trapped in the Fade, creating chaos in Orzammar from beyond the veil. Mairon is an apostate who needs to extinguish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> canon what canon
> 
> post-origins
> 
> Bhelen is king

It was quiet. The Fade was always quiet. Even when screams filled it, or the low growls of demons, low groans of ghosts long-forgotten, the Fade always seemed quiet. And Mairon knew this silence. He had been an apostate mage for several years now, and easily could tell the eerie silence apart from what it hid. 

 

Demons. 

 

Rage demons, hunger demons, sloth demons, desire demons and pride demons, Mairon had seen at least one of all sorts of them. And defeated them, which was the main reason why he was here. Arl Aulë was one of the few regents who would work together with apostate mages, against the rules of Ferelden. He was also the closest human link to King Bhelen. Mairon lived several years in Aulë’s service, until his magic was discovered. He kept his talent a secret for years. Until the accident with the wolf, and Aulë had been furious. Still, the only purpose Mairon had now was to become tranquil. The dwarves however, had need of assistance and were not opposing to _rebellious solutions_ at all.

 

He had been called because the cursed location was in Orzammar, and none of the local dwarves was able to create a portal to the fade. Nor could they fight any spirits from the Fade. Still, Mairon didn’t understand why Aulë reverted to him. He was not the most experienced mage after all, although he had been in the Fade countless times.

 

It was necessary, according to him, and with a pride demon on the loose Mairon could only slightly grasp why. He was weary of the man though, for as much as he liked him, Aulë could just as well turn onto him as soon as his task was done. 

 

„Tsk.’” 

 

He stepped over a small rock, looking around for open spaces. Demons tended to lounge in there, mainly for the easy overview and the enormous space. Demons were confined to the Fade, and therefore tried to imitate freedom by using up as larga a space as possible. His robes swish and he grips his staff tighter, preparing for an assault. 

 

Several moments later Mairon finds himself in the middle of the spot, and wondering where the demon was actually hiding. He had spent a good five hours here at least by now, and there was still no sight of the creature. 

 

„Lost in the fade, little mage?” 

 

Behind him he hears a low chuckle, sending shivers down his spine. Rushing to turn around, he spins his staff in his hands and points it steadily at whatever is behind him. 

 

„Come, come, don’t be rude now. You are a powerful mage, not? So I am not an imminent threat to you.” 

 

A pride demon stares him down, a mocking smirk on its face. Mairon notes that it doesn’t look like most pride demons. This one… had taken a form of itself, mostly resembling a- 

 

„You didn’t think I would want to look like one of those disgusting creatures, did you? No, I chose a form for myself. A personal one. Pleased to meet you. I am Melkor.”

 

The demon smirks, holding out it’s blackened hand. 

 

„No? A shame.” 

 

Mairon squints his eyes. The demon was completely grey-skinned, clad in grey and was obviously male. His voice had a low tremble in it, and seemed to roll in waves throughout the Fade. He wore black garments and his hair looked like smoke tendrils, curling around the massive horns that he beared. Multiple gems adorned them.  

 

„I am not here for a bargain with you, demon.”

 

Mairon glares up at the demon, horned head looking back at him. 

 

„I did tell you my name, did I? You can stop referring to me as _demon_.” 

 

A boulder appears behind Melkor, and he leans against it, folding his arms. 

 

So this one is truly powerful. Mairon is slightly amazed, only the highest rank of demons was able to create solid objects out of nothingness. 

 

„You can fight me if you want. You’ll lose.” 

 

The demon shrugs. He steps closer to Mairon, cocking his head slightly. 

 

„And how can you tell? I have access to blood magic here, and defeated your kindred before.” 

 

Mairon threatens back, taking a defensive stance, ready to lash out. 

 

„You don’t know who you are dealing with, little mage. I suggest you leave and tell your lord you have _failed_. After all, your pitiful blood magic won’t do much against me. Or… We could strike a deal.” 

 

The demon is irritated by his threatens, Mairon can see. But so is he. The demon called him weak, and no demon should be able to call him so without regrets. 

 

„Pitiful? I’ll show you how pitiful _you_ can be, against me!”  

 

And with a swoop of his hands, Mairon slams his staff down on the floor, raising his free hand up in the air, conjuring a powerful wave he sends at Melkor. 

 

Within seconds Melkor is encased by a vibrant light, lifted up from the floor in a painful arch. Small whimpers of discomfort escape the demon as Mairon lets the mental prison he created tighten around him. 

 

Far too pleased with the sight of the so-proud demon before him, he steps forward, daring to poke at his side. He knows that Melkor is still fully aware of his surroundings. 

 

„Not so powerful anymore?” 

 

He sneers, tapping with his staff against Melkor’s foot. The slightest warning he gets is only the narrowing of Melkor’s eyes, indicating that the demon can still move. He jumps backwards, but still gets caught in the blast of cold that is sent at him. Melkor roars pained, breaking his mental cage and the sheer sound of his voice makes Mairon dizzy. Everything seems to turn and twist around, but _this is the Fade_.

 

When he comes to be, only mere seconds later, his legs feel cold, as if frozen to the floor. Looking down he can confirm they are and in panic he realizes his staff lies too far away from him. And Melkor is getting closer. No! This is not how he should end, death in the Fade! 

 

When he hears a loud laugh coming from Melkor he fears the worst. Pride demons are not known for their kindness after all. 

 

„Look at you! So easily overcome by your mere pride.” 

 

Mairon narrows his eyes at that. He should have known! The demon had been tricking him into angering himself over small insults, and now he must pay the price. 

 

„Death?” 

 

The demon has an amused expression on its face. Melkor’s hands, clawed, Mairon notices come up and stroke over his cheek mockingly. He shivers under the touch. He had no idea demons had any concept of gentleness. 

 

„Not if you choose not to. I might have an use for you.” 

 

He looks puzzled at that. What might the demon want him for? Blood magic? A vessel? He shivers again, the images coming up in his head not pleasant. 

 

„I need you only to break a curse for me.” 

 

„A curse only?” 

 

„And to open a portal to your world. You might need some _guidance_ breaking it.”

 

So the demon wanted to leave the Fade, as all other demons. But what of the curse?

 

„What do I get in trade?” 

 

Mairon glared at the grey-skinned being looming over him. His heart pounds in his chest, fluttering with the fear that it might just stop within a few moments.

 

„Your life.” 

 

A pleased rumble left Melkor, who was amused that the mage still had the guts to ask for more. 

 

Said mage was looking concerned at the floor, pondering his life choices.

 

„Fair enough. How do I not know your only goal is to just get out of the Fade? You might as well kill me as soon as you are out of here.” 

 

The demon shakes his head.  

 

„I could also make that same arrangement now. I don’t think you have much of a choice.” 

 

„And what of the curse? What do I need to do?” 

 

Melkor sighs, stepping backwards to grab Mairon’s staff and puts it down to lean on it. 

 

„Once, long ago, a powerful mage like you came to Fade and stumbled upon me. I easily outwitted her, but I underestimated her skill. She cursed me to live with eternal pain.” 

 

Melkor shows his hands, black, and only then Mairon spots the blisters on them, some fading and new ones growing freely. It does look… Most uncomfortable, in the least. 

 

„But there is more than just the curse.” 

 

Mairon continues the demons’ story. 

 

„Yes. Not only did she curse me, she also transported the curse into her amulet, and threw it out of the Fade. It might be on the other side of Ferelden for all I know. I can only feel its power luring me, but I will not be able to touch it. And I need you for that. You need to destroy it for me.” 

 

Mairon contemplates the offer for a moment. 

 

„This means you will be traveling with me. And slaying anyone who discovers _us_ , if you have a way for hiding yourself at all to begin with.” 

 

„I can shape shift.”

 

And the demon decides to put up forth an example right away, his body shrinking down to remain only a head taller than Mairon, the horns disappearing, the unnatural hue of his skin fading. In the end, all that is unnatural about Melkor is the strange way he moves, the sharpness in his eyes and his hands, which appear to be severely burned. Thanks to the long white hair he could’ve passed for a qunari mercenary. 

 

„Very well. I will help you, but the dwarves will question your sudden presence. You will slay them along with me, and when we leave Orzammar no more spirits must roam the area. We can travel invisible for a short time until we are safe. My… Master will believe I have died in the attempt to slay you.” 

 

After the last word he spoke, the ice encasing his legs disappeared, and Melkor offers him his hand. 

 

„We have a deal then. And after you break my curse… You will be free to do whatever you want. I believe I owe you that much then.” 

 

Mairon reluctantly takes it and shakes. 

 

Moments later he mumbles several words, his arms smoothly moving until Melkor hands him his staff back, and a tear in the Veil appears, smoking and luring. Mairon steps through first, checking to see if Melkor is behind him. The demon is eager to leave, it seems and pushes him aside as they are transported back to the living world. 

* * *

  
The few dwarves and mages that were present when Mairon had been sent to fade did not notice the portal appearing at first, which gave them an advantage. But as Mairon looked to his side and saw Melkor making the movements for a blizzard he yelled, and in panic cast a shield above both of them. Soon, the entire room was frozen over, and another blast of Melkor’s hand sends poisonous fumes into the air, killing the unfortunate souls that were still alive after the first blast.  

 

Trembling, Mairon keeps the shield above them, cursing loudly as the demon cocks his head, slightly confused. 

 

„You- You could have killed me!” 

 

„You told me there would be company awaiting us here!” 

 

Mairon sighs. He could have expected it. Still, the demon would need to learn to not blast everything over. Which had been a surprise too. He knew the demon was powerful, but two large-range attacks and keeping them up for such a long time? It was almost ridiculous. 

 

The poisoning air did seem to have left now though, and he lets his shield carefully go. It was still cold in the room. Which brought him to the subject of clothing. The demon was not exactly clothed in… Appropriate garments for the harsh Fereldan weather. It would certainly raise questions when traveling. 

 

„Here.” 

 

He said, taking the robes of one of the taller mages of the dead body, handing it to Melkor. 

 

„You might want to look less conspicuous.” 

 

The demon nodded, putting them on quickly, and looks around. The entire room is covered in icy patches, dead bodies scattered around the portal, which is now disappearing slowly. 

 

„Where to next, mage?” 

 

„We need to discard the bodie-”

 

Mairon stops mid-sentence as he realizes Melkor is already dragging one of them to the almost gone portal. 

 

„Keep this up for a while.” 

 

The demon grins, probably amused with his horrified face. 

 

Mairon nods, and starts taking whatever useful potions and trinkets he can find on the other mages, allowing the connection to the fade to linger a little longer. As he looks at a young mage, he wonders if it could have been him. He decides not think long on the subject. He can always feel guilty later. 

 

Melkor throws the last one in the portal and Mairon closes it off, next casting an invisibility spell over the both of them. 

 

„You will follow me out of Orzammar without casting _any_ spell, you hear me?” 

 

A low hum is all he gets as a reply, and they quietly move out of the chamber. 


End file.
